This invention relates to a cigarette lighter, and particularly to a cigarette lighter with an attachment device by which the cigarette lighter can be easily connected to a cigarette package.
An object of the invention is to provide a cigarette lighter which can be easily attached to or detached from a cigarette package so that the user may have a cigarette package which is always accompanied by a cigarette lighter and will no longer be inconvenienced by the loss or inavailability of a cigaretter lighter.